1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic tools and, more particularly, to a reservoir of a hydraulic tool.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,417 discloses a portable battery powered crimper having a hydraulic drive assembly with a wobble plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,322 discloses a hydraulic fluid tank with a flexible membrane. There is a desire to shorten the length of hydraulic tools to thereby decrease the weight of the tools.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a hydraulically actuated tool is provided comprising a frame; a hydraulic fluid pump connected to the frame; a ram movably connected to the frame and adapted to be moved relative to the frame by hydraulic fluid pumped by the pump; and a hydraulic fluid reservoir connected to the pump. The reservoir is located proximate an exterior portion of the frame along a path of at least about 180xc2x0 relative to a longitudinal axis of the tool. The reservoir does not extend beyond a rear end of the frame.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a battery powered hydraulic compression tool is provided comprising a frame, a hydraulic fluid pump on the frame, a hydraulic fluid reservoir connected to the pump, and a ram movably connected to the frame. The improvement comprises the hydraulic fluid reservoir having a general ring shape surrounding a portion of the frame.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a battery powered hydraulic compression tool is provided comprising a frame, a hydraulic fluid pump on the frame, a hydraulic fluid reservoir connected to the pump, and a ram movably connected to the frame. The improvement comprises the hydraulic fluid reservoir having a general ring shape surrounding the pump.